


Love Lies

by WildnessBecomesYou



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pillow Talk, Smut, and then more smut, fantasies, not that i'm complaining, the smut REALLY got away from me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou
Summary: Mildred admits, in the midst of pillow talk, to her earlier fantasies-- and how Gwendolyn interrupted them.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 32
Kudos: 241





	Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicbooklovergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/gifts).



> Listen, Comicbooklovergreen, this completely got away from me. 
> 
> I mean, the dance party between me, my cat, and my glass of whiskey might have had something to do with it, but man, did this prompt run away with me! 
> 
> Title from the Khalid and Normani song, since that's the one I repeated six times while writing this (I wish I were joking). Enjoy!

Mildred exhales shakily as her thighs stop trembling, rolling her hips down one more time before bringing herself to a stop. A hand skates up her side, thumb brushing along the underside of her breast, and she jerks against it. 

“Sensitive?” 

It’s teasing, and Mildred grins back down at Gwendolyn. “Shush,” she rasps, slides her hands off Gwendolyn’s shoulders and onto the bed so she can lean in close to kiss her. Gwendolyn flexes her fingers inside Mildred, and the younger woman gasps, her hips bucking without her control. “God, please, Gwen—“ 

“Please what?” Gwendolyn breathes in her ear, her free hand cupping the back of Mildred’s neck. 

“I don’t think I can—“ she gasps again, shudders as her hips roll against her lover’s hand. Her muscles feel all tight and ready to snap again. She’s burning. “Jesus, _Gwen_ —“ 

“Sure you can,” Gwendolyn murmurs comfortingly. She pairs it with a nip to Mildred’s ear. “Sit up, baby.” 

Mildred bites back a moan at the pet name. 

“Oh, no, baby,” Gwendolyn rasps, “let me hear that. Come on now.” 

She pushes Mildred back up, sitting up with her, scraping her teeth against Mildred’s neck and tugging at her hair slightly. Mildred’s hips buck again and her head falls back as she lets the moan tumble from her lips. 

Gwendolyn hums her approval, laying back down. She rests one hand on Mildred’s hip, watching the younger woman rock above her. Her thumb smooths over Mildred’s skin to comfort her. 

“Gwen,” Mildred rasps, bringing her hands up to rest on Gwendolyn’s chest, just below her collarbone, heel of her hand and fingers digging into her skin slightly. 

“Hmmm?” Gwendolyn pretends ambivalence. Mildred whines, grinding down against the hand half-buried in her. “Oh.” She slips a third finger into Mildred’s core and Mildred shudders. Her thumb comes up to brush against Mildred’s clit, but moves away almost as soon as it’s there. 

Mildred lets out a desperate noise and Gwendolyn lets out a little chuckle, her free hand coming away from Mildred’s skin. Mildred lurches forward immediately, grabbing it to lace their fingers together and pin it to the bed next to Gwendolyn’s head. She leans down again, one hand still bracing herself against Gwendolyn’s sternum, and presses a kiss to Gwendolyn’s lip, lets the older woman lick into her mouth, bites at her bottom lip. She rolls her hips against Gwendolyn’s hand, searching for friction in just the right place. Eventually, she has to pull back for breath, panting against Gwendolyn’s mouth. 

“Gwen,” she whines, feels Gwendolyn shift beneath her. 

She’d made sure Gwen was taken care of earlier, but she knows what that particular name does to her. 

Gwen relents, pressing her thumb up against Mildred’s clit, and Mildred feels as if she’s splitting apart. She hadn’t expected to be right at the edge so quickly, but she also hadn’t been aware that she could come more than once until fairly recently. She was still learning her body. 

Gwendolyn leans up to wrap her lips around a nipple and Mildred hisses, arching into it. “Fuck,” she utters, and she can feel Gwendolyn’s smile against her breast, tongue tracing little circles. She switches to the other breast and Mildred sinks back down against her, not realizing she’d raised her hips in the first place, but grateful for the added friction. 

“Come on, baby,” Gwen murmurs against her chest, leans back and brings their joined hands to her lips, kissing the back of Mildred’s hand. Mildred pants a breath in and out quickly, feels her body start to shake. She bites her lip as she leans back, pushing Gwendolyn’s hand to just that right spot. “Show me.” 

She shakes apart at the command, stunned by just how much control Gwendolyn apparently has over her. “Oh, God—“ 

“Yeah?” 

Her thighs are shaking over Gwendolyn, her hips jerking, and she’d be embarrassed by the amount of noise she’s making, but Gwendolyn keeps encouraging it, praise falling from her lips. Her head goes a little woozy, and she lets her head tip back, knowing Gwendolyn will catch her if she needs to be caught. 

She feels a hand against her abdomen, distantly registers that the muscles there are dancing against Gwendolyn’s hand. She sinks back down on the fingers buried in her core and lets a silent breath fall from her lips before she slumps forward. 

She takes a breath, braced against the bed and Gwendolyn’s chest, before she rolls to the side with a huff. She feels Gwendolyn pull her fingers back and clenches around the empty air. 

She wishes, briefly, that Gwendolyn could just stay within her forever. But the idea of the discomfort for Gwendolyn interrupts the fantasy and she shuffles the idea away for later. A kiss is dropped on the back of her hand and she looks over to Gwendolyn. 

“Hey,” she rasps. 

“Alright, there?” Gwendolyn asks with a grin, her now-free hand resting against her abdomen. 

Mildred grins back at her. “Oh, yes.” She takes a breath to recover, heart rate still coming down. “More than alright.” 

“Good,” Gwendolyn murmurs, propping herself up and keeping their fingers intertwined, her free hand coming to rest just under Mildred’s breasts. 

“Careful,” Mildred intones, her eyes drifting shut at the feather-light warm touch. “Or I might want another.” 

Gwendolyn laughs, and Mildred smiles with her eyes still closed. “Don’t think I’d mind that.” 

“Probably wouldn’t take much anyways,” Mildred mutters, and she’s not sure why it’s so easy to talk right now, but she can’t stop herself. “I used to almost come just thinking about kissing you.” 

Gwendolyn’s fingers stop tracing little circles against her skin and her breath stalls for a moment. “Oh, really?” she asks, feigning curiosity. 

“Yeah, I used to—“ she knows the confession about to tumble out of her, but she can’t stop it, and part of her wonders whether Gwendolyn will be disgusted or find it intriguing. “When I was inviting that man at the motel over, I would describe these— these scenes to him.” Her breath hitches, but she refuses to open her eyes to look at Gwendolyn. Fingers have started tracing over her skin again. 

“And you’d describe…?” 

Mildred takes another deep breath before continuing. “He was very… macho, so I’d just go back to— I mean, to what I assume most men think about, being heroic soldiers and all.” Her throat is suddenly very dry. “But every time I’d talk about kissing him, I’d be thinking about kissing you.” 

She hears Gwendolyn hiss in a breath but doesn’t quite dare to open her eyes yet. “Every _single_ time, if it got even slightly intimate, it was your face, your lips, not his.” 

There’s not a reply, and Mildred opens her eyes, turns her head to look at Gwendolyn.

The older woman’s eyes are that dark, stormy color. She can’t decide whether that’s good or bad. 

“You were thinking about me while fucking a man.”

It’s not a question, but Mildred nods an affirmation. “In the middle of a war-themed sex fantasy.” 

Gwendolyn sucks another breath in. “You do know I was just next door.” 

Mildred groans, bringing her free hand over her eyes. “I— yes, I know that now, but I— I didn’t know how _good_ this is.” She swallows thickly. “I’d been taught that this was rather wrong, actually.” 

Gwendolyn lets the breath out. “And do you think that now?” 

Mildred’s eyes shoot open and she moves quickly, propping herself up to face Gwendolyn, keeping their fingers intertwined and reaching out with her free hand. “No, God, Gwen, no.” She bites her lip. “No, this is — this is a good thing, a precious thing.” 

Gwendolyn’s eyes search hers for a moment, and Mildred is almost afraid until she realizes those eyes are that tell-tale stormy still. She just hasn’t figured out the story yet. 

“And you’d get off on the thought of kissing me.”

“Yes,” Mildred breathes. “Of kissing you, of your hands—“ 

Gwendolyn’s lips twitch and Mildred can tell she’s fighting down a smile, trying to tease Mildred with this new information. She categorizes the look in Gwendolyn’s eyes for later. “And do my hands,” she starts, sliding her free palm over Mildred’s hip and up her side again, “live up to the fantasy?” 

Mildred captures that hand, brings the fingers to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to every finger pad before gently biting down on the index finger. “Yes.” 

Gwendolyn hums approvingly. Mildred stretches out over her, pushing her onto her back. “I could show you,” she suggests, pinning both of Gwendolyn’s hands by her head. 

Gwendolyn chuckles darkly. “You are incorrigible.” 

Mildred hums, leaning down to mouth at Gwendolyn’s neck, flexing her fingers and letting go of Gwendolyn’s hands for the first time in what feels like forever. Her hands are immediately in Mildred’s hair and she smiles, sucking gently at Gwendolyn’s pulse point. 

She moves back up to Gwendolyn’s lips, scraping her teeth along her jaw on the way, her hands wandering down to Gwendolyn’s breasts. “I could show you,” she offers again between languid kisses, “I could tell you.” 

Gwendolyn sighs into her mouth, one hand in her hair and the other flat against her back. “Go ahead, baby, show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, sex-specific pet names! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> I'm gonna go back to dancing now. Drop me a line below!


End file.
